Hazel
by Kvrosawa
Summary: When Gokudera accidentally finds women's undergarments in his shopping bag with his Juudaime's name written on it, he finds that he must improvise. Fluff.


Admittedly, Gokudera should have just returned them then and there, no hesitation, and only mild embarrassment as a form of consequence. But he had done it. He had made the venture back home with them in his grasp, even after seeing what was in the shopping bag. He panicked, and he knew that he fucked up. His heartbeat implicitly thundering in his ears as loud and as rich a reverberation of his mistake as ever.

Haru had coerced him into letting her help him pick out a gift for their mutual friend. If by coerce, you mean scream until she got her way. The demanding brunette more than his already minuscule patience could handle, and he thought he had chosen a very well thought out gift too...! The bomber has successfully purchased a present for their leader and Haru had managed to buy a present for Kyoko. He honestly didn't think that they'd accidentally switch their bags.

_Who even buys panties for another girl?_

There was a knock on his apartment door, a familiar faint knuckle-rapping that made his heart beat significantly faster. He was about to get up, his mind blanking out the current situation sitting inside a shopping bag with an expensive brand name printed on it and clasped tightly between his fingers.

He mulled over where he could possibly hide this, his brows hitching at the center and showcasing his rising irritation. Haru would surely punish him, or atleast bitch his ear off if he crinkled the pricey packaging. His attention perked as he heard another, this time more hesitant knock sound off from down the hallway.

"...J-Just a minute," He spouted, a flustered growl slipping from the back of his throat.

He couldn't stash it under his bed, the smaller male might see it in his room and open it out of curiosity. He couldn't put it in his drawers either, incase Tsuna ended up staying the night and pillage through his dresser with the intentions to find something more comfortable to wear and open it.

Shit, his Juudaime in one of his over-sized shirts wasn't something he wanted to think about at this particular moment.

Gokudera hung it on the hook protruding from the back of his door and positioned it to hide the offensive bag, pausing for a moment to see if it would gain a life of its own and somehow manage to fall on the carpet flooring and crawl into his friend's hands by itself. He minutely considered rigging it with an explosive on the offchance.

Another tentative knock had him bolting for the front door. "Juudaime!" He greeted, swinging the door open so fast that he probably damaged the hinge even more so, the little metal piece squeaked in protest to him drumming the pads of his fingers against the wood surface. Gokudera forced an easy smile in response to the curious look that Tsunayoshi pinned him with, cinnamon-colored oculars big and wondering as they skimmed over him in what looked to be slighted concern. "_..Sorry for making you wait._" The bomber cleared his throat, his tone apologetic as he stepped to the side for the other male to pass.

"I-It's okay?" Tsuna replied, managing to waddle in with his snow boot and quadruple scarf wardobe heavily weighing him down. "I thought you weren't home for a second there." He shrugged, or atleast he looked like he did. He was still covered in thick cotton from the bridge of his nose downwards. Gokudera could feel the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, despite himself. He could already feel himself relaxing with his leader around. It was like the atmosphere had gotten lighter.

Until Tsunayoshi had peeled off all remaining adversaries and had begun to pad towards Gokudera's room.

"Wait!" He caught up quickly, his hand enclosing the other male's forearm and pulling him towards him easily as he pressed their bodies together in a sure attempt to stall; his eyes narrowing at his bedroom suspiciously. He leaned his arm against the moderately ugly wallpaper over Tsuna's head, effectively caging him. It would be out of his favor if his Juuidame just shook him off.

"...What are you doing...?" He asked simply, his tone confused as he leaned up on his toes to see above Gokudera's arm. "Isn't the space heater in that room...?" The smaller male inquired, and then something something changed in his expression as he turned to face him.

"G-Gokudera," He whispered, breath warm against the base of the bomber's neck. The right hand man found himself raising an eyebrow, his own face circulating with the barest hint of a flush. Shit.

"Yeah?"

"Are we being attacked?" He blinked up at him.

"Um, no." He probably should have lied, actually. Tsuna looked even more confused and mildly impatient with him. He was chewing his lip, the chapped appendage looking on the verge of actually bleeding and Gokudera lifted his hand to run his thumb over it, his friend cringing as he released it from his incisor. The bomber actually felt a stab of guilt when he saw a tear well at the corner of the other male's eye.

"T-Then can we go, please?" Tsunayoshi jerked his head away, a light, almost incoherent whimper resounding from the back of his throat as he looked almost longingly to the bedroom. Gokudera was about to ask why before his Juudaime effectively ground his hips upwards into his own.

At that moment, all moisture seemed to leave the bomber's mouth, his ability to speak left to be desired as he stared down at the smaller male.

"I'm still cold and want to give you your p-present." Tsunayoshi stated, grinding once more and attempting to wiggle free from Gokudera.

Jade oculars glanced down before widening significantly. What was rubbing against him wasn't his leader, but the small gift box still in his hands that he was trying to push against Gokudera's abdomen. He felt guilty, his throat clearing again in vain to put together his morale. "Go on in." He spouted between pathetic coughs and pitifully subtle adjustments of his jeans.

"Thanks!" Tsuna echoed from down the hall now, leaving a flustered bomber in his dust.

They're sitting in his room now, Gokudera on his own bed with his leg tucked underneath the other because he has experience with this. He goes to the bathroom for a long period of time and his leader might check on him, his modesty nowhere to be seen anymore because they're both guys and he has to be concerned for his famiglia.

Albeit he doubts his unfortunate erection will go away anytime soon with Tsunayoshi kneeling down infront of him like that, eyes wide, and looking as excited as ever.

Disregarding that now.

"I r-really hope you like it, Kyoko helped me pick it out!" He informed, thrusting the box that Gokudera noticed prior to this in his hands. The wrapping paper was certaintly festive, the smooth material one his favorite colors. He raised an eyebrow at the bandages littering his leader's knuckles and the pads of his fingers. The colored band-aids contrasting prettily against his pale skin. Upon noticing his gaze, Tsuna answered his already pending question; his tone almost shy. "I got alot of papercuts trying to wrap it." The bomber swore that if he squinted he could see a blush trying to flourish the other male's cheeks.

"The effort is more than a gift to me." He asserted smoothly, setting his jaw.

Tsunayoshi grinned toothily at him and he turned his attention back towards the gift in question. There was little to no point in keeping the paper intact now, was there? He was expected to ruin it anyway. His brows knit again because he didn't like to think of it that way. Instead of trashing it, he ran his nail underneath the tape, the relatively sharp appendage making a clean cut. Tsuna clapped for the gesture, the action quizically childish.

Lifting the box's lid, he simply stared.

It was...

... "It's a Lucky Cat!" Tsunayoshi parried again to the unanswered question. "It's supposed to be really... lucky!" He breathed out, cinnamon-colored oculars moving between the small statue and back to his right hand man at rapid speeds.

Gokudera turned it over in his hand, the ceramic smooth in his hand. It felt good and the cheeks and expression reminded him more of the sender than anything else, really. He was bemused. "Shit. Thanks." He chuckled, reaching over to run his fingers through his Juudaime's hair, the digits probably lingering in chocolate tresses more than they should have been, not that Tsuna seemed to mind. He glanced at his nightstand, his own small ornaments seemed like mere clutter in comparison to his new one.

"I don't need this shit, so I'll put it here, right next to me." Gokudera commented airily, setting the statue down on the freshly cleared tabletop; chucking the old ones across the room, over his Juudaime's head. Both of them seemed to be in good spirits and he tries to think of something else to talk about as Tsuna stretches his hands out towards the heater, until he notices from his peripheral that the old ornaments that he tossed hit his open door and effectively assisted in it swinging half-way shut, the wooden barrier creaking, and the hinges on this one even more vengeful sounding than the front door. He could feel himself freezing up, his breath hitching as Tsunayoshi turns around to investigate the strange noise.

And his world shatters as he exclaims "Oh, that bag looks new.. Is it for me?"

He panics instead of hesitating. "Y-Yes, but—"

Enthralled, Tsunayoshi rises from his seat, saying something about his legs falling asleep in that particular position as he leans up to unhook the bag's clasps from the extended height. Gokudera badly needs a cigarette, but he has no time to distract himself with one as he watches the scene unfold, as if helpless. Tsuna's coat and undershirt rise as he reaches, exposing the small of his back, and Gokudera hates himself for liking the view.

With no preamble, his Juudaime fishes the slender box out of the shopping bag, the package adorned with a feminine bow. "I think I've seen this type of box in Haru's room," Tsuna remarks, untying the bow, almost cheerful. He does it so easily while Gokudera could swear that his own hands are shaking, and he digs his nails into his duvet to stop himself from snatching the box away from the smaller male.

Tsuna stares at the present.

His face is turning brand new shades of red by the millisecond.

And in turn, Gokudera's entire body burns with embarrassment.

"Y-You're...uh...ah...giving this.. to me?" He asks reticently, and Gokudera notices that he's chewing his lip again. With his free hand, Tsunayoshi uses his fingertips to pick up the corner of the laced undergarment, the panties looked small, but would probably fit the Vongola's leader easily.

The bomber tried with all of his willpower to not imagine it.

Albeit he couldn't help but notice that it was carmine. _One of his favorite colors_. Gokudera trembles, but it's not his nerves.

"W-Well..." Tsuna cleared his throat, his grip tightening on the offending fabric. "..It's okay if it's f-from you."

Gokudera has to use his hand to cover his face because he's sure that his nose is bleeding.

After elongated small talk, he wishes Tsunayoshi off; both of them still more than a little flustered.

And later that night as he lays in his bed, jade oculars catches Lucky Cat smiling over at him, and he reaches out to finger the small crevices where his eyes are supposed to be.** Lucky, indeed.**

He's almost asleep, and then there's rapid pounding on his front door. The bomber is sure that it's late at night and that he shouldn't be answering the door at this hour, but he's tired, and cranky, and turning the doorknob before he has real time to mull it over.

Haru looks panicked and angry and Gokudera's face pales. She's stuffing her hair into a messy ponytail as if something had just dawned on her and she had run out the door on impulse. He squints to make sure he's not dreaming, his glasses being guarded by his new ornament in his room and long forgotten.

"_Hello again,_" She greets.

"The fuc—" He doesn't have time to respond.

"Did you perhaps, um, take my bag by mis—"

"Shit, um—"

"Because I know Tsuna was coming over for his present and I hope you didn—" They both stare at each other, hard. Her's guilty and his accusatory.

Well, before she gets just as pissed.

"Moron! You did, didn't yo—"

**End.**


End file.
